elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hod
|Base ID = }} Hod is a Nord lumberjack residing in the town of Riverwood. He is typically found at the mill or his house. Background He lives in the Nord village of Riverwood. He is married to Gerdur, who helps him with jobs around the mill, is a brother in law to Ralof, and is also the father of Frodnar. Interactions Woodcutting Hod will buy any firewood brought to him. With installed, Hod also sells sawn logs, a material used in the building of house structures and furniture. Each stack of 20 costs 200 , and will be delivered instantly to the required plot of land. Hod can let the Dragonborn saw their own timber in the lumber mill if they sold firewood to him. Dialogue "So you saw a dragon, did you? Tell me, what was it like? As big as a house?" :I really don't want to talk about it. "Sure, sure. It's just, you know, not every day I meet someone who's laid eyes on a dragon." :Much bigger than that. As big as the inn. "Well I'll be! That'd be a sight to see. Not that I actually want to see one, understand. I hope that dragon stays far away from here." :Maybe you'll see one yourself soon. Helgen isn't that far from here. "Don't even say such things! I hope that dragon stays away from Riverwood. We don't need that kind of trouble." :What do you think about the war? "I've got enough to worry about, taking care of my family. I don't concern myself with such matters." "Well... I'll let you go about your business." Conversations Ralof: "Gerdur!" Gerdur: "Mara's Mercy, its good to see you! But is it safe for you to be here?" Ralof: "Gerdur..." Gerdur: "We had heard that Ulfric had been captured..." Ralof: "Gerdur... I'm fine. At least now I am." Gerdur: "Are you hurt? What's happened? at player And who's this? One of your comrades?" Ralof: "Not a comrade yet...but a friend. I owe him/her my life, in fact. Is there somewhere we can talk? There's no telling when the news from Helgen will reach the Imperials..." Gerdur: "Helgen? Has something happened...? You're right. Follow me. Hod! Come here a minute. I need your help with something." Hod: "What is it, woman? Sven drunk on the job again?" Gerdur: "Hod. Just come here." Hod: "Ralof! What are you doing here? Ah...I'll be right down!" Frodnar: "Uncle Ralof! Can I see your axe? How many Imperials have you killed? Do you really know Ulfric Stormcloak?" Gerdur: "Hush, Frodnar. This is no time for your games. Go and watch the south road. Find us if you see any Imperial soldiers coming." Frodnar: "Aw, mama, I want to stay and talk with uncle Ralof!" Ralof: "Look at you, almost a grown man! Won't be long before you'll be joining the fight yourself!" Frodnar: "That's right! Don't worry uncle Ralof, I won't let those soldiers sneak up on you!" Hod then walks up and joins the conversation. Hod: "Now, Ralof, what's going on? You two look pretty well done in." Ralof: "I can't remember the last time I slept. Where to start? Well, the news you heard about Ulfric was true. The Imperials ambushed us outside Darkwater Crossing. Like they knew exactly where we'd be. That was...two days ago, now. We stopped at Helgen this morning, and I thought it was all over. Had us lined up for the headsman's block and ready to start chopping!" Gerdur: "The cowards!" Ralof: "They wouldn't dare give Ulfric a fair trial. Treason, for fighting for your own people! All of Skyrim would have seen the truth then! But then...out of nowhere...a dragon attacked." Gerdur: "You don't mean a real, live..." Ralof: "I can hardly believe it myself, and I was there! As strange as it sounds, we'd be dead if not for that dragon. In the confusion, we managed to slip away. Are we really the first to make it to Riverwood?" Gerdur: "Nobody has come up the south road today, as far as I know." Ralof: "Good. Maybe we can lay up for a while. I'd hate to put your family in danger, Gerdur, but..." Gerdur: "Nonsense. You and your friend are welcome to stay as long as you need. Let me worry about the Imperials. Any friend of Ralof's is a friend of mine. player Here's the key to the house. Stay as long as you like. There's something you can do for me. For all of us. menu opens We need to send word to Jarl Balgruuf to send whatever troops he can. Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt." Ralof: "Thanks, sister. I knew I could count on you." Gerdur: "I ought to get back to work before I'm missed, but did anyone else escape? Did Ulfric..." Ralof: "Don't worry. I'm sure he made it out. It'll take more than a dragon to stop Ulfric Stormcloak!" Hod: "I'll let them into the house and, you know, show them where everything is." Gerdur: "Hhmm. Help them drink up our mead, you mean. Ralof Good luck, brother. I'll see you later." Ralof: "Don't worry about me. I know how to lay low." Alvor Alvor: "I got a new order in for shields. I'm gonna need some hardwood planks. None of that soft pine this time." Hod: "Ay, we can get that for ya. We just finished the timber for those catapults." Alvor: "War may be good for business, but it's hard on families." Hod: "A hard truth, that is. Let's drink to the fallen ones." Camilla Hod: "You need to choose between those two boys. It ain't fair to Sven or Faendal to keep tuggin' on their heart strings like that." Camilla: "It's bad enough my brother is harping on me to pick one. Don't you start too." Hod: "I'm just sayin' you should pick one to settle down with." Embry Embry: "How's about a drink, Hod." Hod: "You'll be wantin' me to pay for them?" Embry: "It's only right seein' as the important lumber man." Hod: "You come do an honest day's work at my mill, and I'll pay you an honest day's wages. Then we'll drink." Gerdur Gerdur: "Can the sawmill handle those logs? They look a might big." Hod: "Ay, it can. Wouldn't want them any bigger though." Gerdur: "And the blade?" Hod: "Gettin' dull. We'll need a new one soon." Gerdur: "I'll talk to Alvor about getting us a new one." Frodnar Sometimes Hod and his son Frodnar can be seen spending some quality time together. When they have a conversation, Hod will usually ask his son about the recent pranks he did, and also encourages him. Hod will pick between three random lines and Frodnar will do the same: Quotes *''"A new face. And a right ugly one at that. No offence."'' —Greeting if the Dragonborn is male. *''"A new face. And a right fair one at that."'' —Greeting if the Dragonborn is female. *''"Now you, lass... You've got some beautiful trunks yourself... Hmm?"'' —Greeting if the Dragonborn is female. *''"You met Camilla yet? Wouldn't mind getting my hands on those trunks. He he he he."'' *''"Got business here in Riverwood, eh? There are worse villages."'' *''"At least the damned war hasn't gotten here. Yet."'' *''"We work hard, try to do right by our families."'' *''"Me, I've got my axe, my wife Gerdur and my boy Frodnar. That's all I need."'' *''"Woodcutting's my trade. Best log splitter from here to Riften."'' *''"It's all in the way you hold the axe. Caress it, like any wench, and she'll do ya right."'' Trivia *In Norse myths, Hod was the brother of the most beautiful god, Balder, and son of the fertility god, Njord. Hod was blind, and was tricked by Loki, the god of mischief into shooting an arrow which killed Balder. *If the Dragonborn is male, Hod may have dialogue about Camilla's physical attributes. If the Dragonborn is female, Hod may have dialogue admiring her attributes. *If the Dragonborn chose to follow Ralof at the beginning of the game, they will inherit 100 upon the event if Hod dies for whatever reason, delivered via a Courier. *He may send hired thugs after the Dragonborn if he is stolen from. Bugs * Hod never leaves his house, regardless of time of day. This can be triggered on the Dragonborn's first visit to the town, and may last for the rest of the game. **A possible solution is to enter Hod and Gerdur's house (either using a key or picking the lock), then leave. Gerdur and Hod should follow the Dragonborn out of the house. ** Another possible solution is to open the console, click Hod, then type the console command disable then enable directly after. In many cases, this resets the character's AI. ** Activating the log pile in the mill and using the lever to activate the saw may cause Hod to leave his house. See also *Firewood *Wood Chopping Block *Woodcutting Appearances * de:Hod es:Hod ru:Ход pl:Hod it:Hod cs:Hod uk:Ход fr:Hod Category:Skyrim: Riverwood Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers